Immune: The Broken
by silenthorror
Summary: Bailey finally learns the truth about the outside world.
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1: The Dome)

**IMMUNE:_ THE BROKEN.  
_**_**PART 1: THE**_** DOME**

Reboot, Reboot, Reboot.  
My eyes slowly opened. I could hear faint voices.  
"We're under attack!" It came from Erik.  
"Get Bailey!" Christa yelled.  
Once again, I was picked up and ran down a flight of stairs. I could see cracks litter the ceiling, Courage was collapsing. The man handed me off into my fathers arms.  
"Hold tight, Bailey" He smiled.  
I latched onto his arm so hard, I heard him wince at the pain. I blacked out. When I finally awoke, I was laying across Erik's lap. He was sitting against the wall of the train, his head tossed back and his eyes closed. I leaned up and ruffled my hair. We've been on this train more than we've been in one place.  
The train zoomed past the fragments of Hope.  
"Christa?" I nudged her. She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"There's an underground faction that Wisdom doesn't know about" She said as the train came to a screeching halt. The doors slid open. Christa helped me out and I watched everyone pile outside. The only one I recognized was Erik.  
"Where-"  
"C'mon Bailey, I'll explain later" Erik said. He took my hand.  
A large door arose from the ground, an elevator platform waited for us. When we got to the floor, another set of doors greeted us. They opened, reveling a huge underground base, full of people. I instantly knew what this place was. The Broken Faction, the place that never existed. Tons of people walked around, some kids, some doctors, some scientists and some warriors. It was a mix of all the factions.  
A man grabbed my hand.  
"You must be the dead girl" He laughed. I pulled away from him.

His hair was shaved on both sides and slightly poofy at the top, tattoos scattered his arms and his skin was light brown and smooth.  
"Samuel, but call me Sam"  
"Okay" I replied.  
"You, Erik and Christa will share a room"  
He led us down a long hallway, our room was the last one on the right. Three beds and too much space for anyone.  
"How's being dead" Erik asked as he sat down on his bed.  
I blew off his question. "My parents?"  
"They didn't make it out of Courage...I'm sorry, Bailey"  
I slid down the wall, running my fingers through my hair.  
"How'd I come back?" I asked.  
"Mary brought you back with some sort of serum"  
"Did she make it?"  
Erik shook his head.  
"Okay...What now" I asked, taking in a deep breath.

"We gather up people and leave the City for good"  
I can't believe what Erik was suggesting, leaving all we know behind.  
"We don't know what's out there!" I snapped at him.  
"Anything is better than here, Bailey!" He frowned and folded his arms.  
"You're planning an escape?" A woman stood at the door, her dark red hair braided over her shoulder.  
"I guess" I shrugged.  
"Count me in" She smiled.  
"Me too" Sam appeared behind her.  
"So how do we get out?" Christa asked.  
"We take the train through the tunnel that leads under the fence" The redhead girl said. "I'm Octavia by the way"  
"We'll gather people and leave tomorrow night" Erik smiled at his plan, but I knew we'd regret this.

The next night, we sneaked out of the Broken Faction and waited for Octavia to show up with the train. 20 of us, that's how many wanted to leave.  
"Honk, Honk" Octavia waved her hand out the window as she passed us.  
"I'm not stopping!" She laughed.  
I took off, springing for the open door. I ignored the burn in my legs and pushed faster and faster. I jumped in, hitting my shin on the ledge.  
I bit my lip, concealing the pain.  
We wen't into the tunnel, my stomach turned. Light struck my eyes, we were outside the fence, but something was off. Everyone rushed to the windows and looked out in shock. The City was surrounded by a large dome. The dome simulated everything from the outside world, rain, sunshine, moonlight.  
Outside of the dome, the grass was dark brown and tall weeds grew beside the tracks.

There was about 10 or 20 Wisdom helicopters leaving the dome. A large bang rang in my ears. The dome started falling; The top first, then the sides. Shards of glass destroyed anything in it's path. The only thing that stood was the fence, it was about 30 feet from the actual dome. I couldn't believe it, the dome simulated green grass for miles and miles passed the fence, everything was a lie.  
Screams and moans came from the crowded train. I sat, staring out the window, furious.  
We buzzed by rubble of fallen buildings and piles of bones.  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Christa laughed sarcastically.  
"We were inside a dome the whole time!"  
I rested my hand on her shoulder.  
There was nothing outside of our City, just open fields and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance, a city cut the clouds. The trained stopped in a small station, letting out a puff of air as the brakes locked. The city was lifeless and overgrown with wild trees.  
"We'll stay here for the night" Octavia said, opening the sliding doors.  
In front of us was a large hotel, the red carpet leading to the doors was frayed at the end and the cement sidewalk was cracked and broken.  
I stepped out onto the pavement, my heart pounded in my chest. It's all new to us, the city outside of our city.  
Erik tossed a bag at me, it slammed into my wounded shoulder. I took in an agonizing and painful deep breath and smiled through the ache.

We walked into the building, laid out our sleeping bags and slumped down on the floor. Christa handed me a can of beans.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
"How's your shoulder?" She asked.  
"It's okay, I guess"  
"Good" She patted my back and zipped herself up in the zipping bag. I rolled over towards Erik and intertwined our fingers. He smiled, his teeth showing. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.  
"We're okay" He said, his lips pursed.  
"I know"  
"Why do you act like we aren't?" His voice tensed, he's angry.  
"Because in some way we're not, Erik" I frowned.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling our fingers apart.  
"We just left our home, came to the middle of nowhere and we have no idea what we're gonna do" I wanted to explode.  
"I promise we're okay" He wrapped his arm around me.

I woke up the next day, my long blonde hair in a braid. I ran my fingers down the lumps, feeling it's smoothness.  
"I got bored" Christa smiled.  
I pulled out my pocket mirror and looked at the braid.  
"It's beautiful" I said.  
The sun was just rising and everyone pack their things. I put on my boots and tucked my pants into the sides then launched the bag over my shoulder.  
"Morning" Octavia smiled, she looked beautiful. Her long red hair in a ponytail, swinging around behind her back. She also wore pants and boots, I'm pretty sure that's the attire nowadays.  
"Shall we get going?" She grabbed the bar attached to the side of the train and threw herself into the front car.

The train flowed flawlessly through the wasteland that was once a city. A whistling screamed by and blasted into the building behind us. Then another building went down. A jet flew over us, Wisdom was attacking. The train sped up, screeching around curves. I sat back against the seat and buckled myself into the harness. The city fell like domino's. We were high above the asphalt, "The Hover Train" We called it.  
The train took a sharp turn and flew off the track, there was a moment of zero gravity. Erik grabbed my hand and squeezed it as hard as he could.  
We smashed against the ground, the impact sent my head flying back against the window. My mind shut down, my body went limp and our hands fell.

I wake up, hanging, staring at the person in front of me. The train is flipped on it's side. My forehead drips blood into a small puddle. I dab the back of my head, it's also bleeding. I put two fingers on Erik's neck, he's alive but the boy next to me isn't, it's Sam. I unhook my harness and fall onto the lifeless body. I lay for a few seconds, listening to the sparks pop and crack.  
"Bailey!" Christa and Octavia appeared above me.  
"We'll pull you out"  
I stand and reach out my hand. They pull me out and I kneel on the train car.  
"Erik is alive, I don't know if anyone else is" I take a deep breath and look at the slices on my knuckles. Octavia is still beautiful despite the deep wounds that scatter her face and neck. They pull out Erik and lay him beside me.  
It takes about an hour to get the remaining survivors out. There's only 12 people left. We'll have to travel by foot and follow the tracks until they stop. Who knows what will happen...


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 2: Arc)

_**PART 2:**_** ARC**

I feel sick to my stomach, picturing dead bodies over and over in my brain. A boy from the train, he calls himself Zen, stopped in front of me.  
"Do you hear that?" He asks.  
"I don't hear anything, Zen" I replied. The ground shook violently, two motorcycles and one large truck from Wisdom pulled around the corner.  
We busted into a building and hid behind small desks.  
"We'll be okay" Erik whispered. I swallowed hard and held my gun tight. A ticking metal ball broke through the window and landed in the middle of the room.  
It opened slowly, then let out a scream like no other. I smacked my hands over my ears and headed for the back door. I kicked it open and sprinted down the alley, despite the roaring burn in my legs, I kept running. I motorcycle appeared at both ends of the alley, blocking my path. I took heavy breaths and calmed my wheezing. I grabbed my pistol, aimed it, then fired multiple times. The guy in front of me flew off his bike and landed hard on the pavement.  
I turned around and shot at the other man, but he fled with only a leg wound.  
Erik came running out of the room.  
"Bailey...I need to tell you something" He said, inching closer.  
"I work-"  
"You work for Wisdom, don't you?" I interrupted  
We were face to face now. I pulled a knife from my back pocket and slashed his cheek.  
"How could you!?" I screamed. "I loved you!"  
His face bleeding, his eyes filled with tears but nothing fell.  
Octavia walked out of the room. "We got the truck!" She said, smiling.  
Christa came storming out and slammed the butt of her pistol against his skull.  
"Traitor" She said, choking back tears.

The truck was driving away, of course it was another one of Octavia's sprint for your life games. Christa leaped into the bed of the truck.  
"C'mon!" She yelled over the roar of the engine. She held out her hand and I latched onto it, once I got into the truck, I slumped down beside Zen, which was bruised. Probably from killing the men that operated the truck. Only three people from Courage left, Me, Christa and Zen. It's crazy how much our numbers dwindled down.  
Zen held Christa's hand, they looked away like nothing was happening. I winked at her.  
"Stop" She said dramatically.  
I pounded my fist against the back window till it opened.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I got a call from a few miles away, there's a civilization called Arc" Octavia smiled and continued to drive.

We pulled up to a large White and Blue cement wall and the sign attached to it said _Arc. _As the gate opened, we passed two men carrying large rifles on their shoulders, their expression blank. The outside grounds were huge and littered with small office buildings and houses. In the middle, a towering building stood, casting a shadow over the colony. We walked up the stairs and into the building, letting all the eyes of strangers follow us.  
"Bailey?" A woman outstretched her arms and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Mom" I said, letting tears run down her shoulder. "I can't believe you're alive" I pulled away from here, shocked. Erik said both of my parents died.  
"Welcome to Arc" She said. "A savior from the City"  
She clapped her hands together.  
"I know you all will probably have lot's of questions" She smiled.  
"What's this Colony about?" Zen asked.  
"Almost all the people here are refugees from the City. Arc was built years and years ago to save innocent people from the government"  
"Almost all the people?" I asked.  
"There are a large number of people from elsewhere. Survivors of a long war"  
"How long have you worked here?" I was done being selfless, done hiding all my questions.  
"As long as I can remember" She smiled as though she was thinking of a private thought. "Where's Erik?" She asked.  
"He's a traitor" I said, looking at the floor.  
"He was undercover, Bailey"  
My stomach turned. "He's in the broken city, knocked out"  
"He cried at your deathbed for two days, he would never betray you!" She lunged towards me a bit, knocking me off balance. Christa pulled me back to my feet.  
"He could've told me!" I yelled.  
"He couldn't, It would compromise everything!"  
Brianna Caldwell appeared on the screen above us. In the background, Erik sat, tied to a chair and beaten.  
"People of Arc. I have found out that one of my workers is a Spy" She smiled. "If I don't receive Bailey Mathews in two days, Erik and your Colony will be reduced to ash"  
The television shut off.  
Tears slid down my cheeks. I gulped hard.  
"Mom" my voice was hoarse.  
"You can't go" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.  
"Bailey, I can't lose you!"  
"Mom it's my fault!"  
"Bailey!" She yelled.  
"Okay" I said softly, but I knew what I had to do...


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I tied my hair up and put on my training outfit (Grey tank-top and tight black pants) I slip my boots on and sneak out of my room. Christa and Octavia wait outside.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, Zen has the truck ready" Christa says, putting her pistol in the holster on her side.

We ease out the front door and find our way to the truck after climbing a fence.

We drive for hours and hours. We finally reach the fence at 4:00AM. Going into the city makes me feel strange, like I can't breath. We pass the ruins of Hope and drive passed the inner fence, the one that surrounds the City. The road is cracked, the towering buildings are bound to fall over. We did this, we caused this war. The building that we Once called Courage is completely annihilated. The row of solar panels in Selfless are gone, Wisdom must be using them. We turn down Rosemont Road. It's a straight stretch to Wisdom. The building is intact, despite the dome crushing everything else. We get out and investigate. I toss a pebble at the building, it vaporizes at the touch.  
"It's a force field" I say, dipping the end of my pony-tail into it, It does nothing. I put my fingers through it, still nothing.  
"I guess they used the shield when the Dome fell" Octavia said.  
I walked through and everyone else followed. We slowly walk up to the front doors.  
"Once we get in, I'll get Erik. You guys take care of the rest"  
They nodded in agreement. I kicked open the front doors. It was basically the same as last time I was here. People in lab coats running around frantically. But this time, there's no drug being made.  
I push my through a crowd of people and up a long flight of stairs. The hallways here are a piercingly bright white. I turn corners, reading on the walls where to go.  
Finally, I find the office of Brianna Caldwell. I open the door slowly, savoring the moment.

"Hi" She says, smiling as she stands from her rolling chair. She runs her hands down her charcoal grey skirt, smoothing the wrinkles out of it.  
"Where's Erik?!" I push a laptop over and grab her neck.  
"You'd like to know" She smiles evilly. I smash her head against the brick wall.  
"I won't ask again!" I squeeze her neck harder, the tears start to fill my eyes, I want her dead, I want her executed.  
"Don't make me kill you!" I scream.  
I slam her head against the wall again. The jolt sends an agonizing pain throughout her body, she whimpers.  
"Where. Is. Erik?!"  
"In there" She points at a glass window. I let her go then drive my elbow into her temple. She falls limp, but not dead.  
I bust into the room. He's sitting in a chair, tied up and bloody.  
"Erik" I whisper.  
"B-Bailey" He can barely make the words.  
"I'm so sorry"  
I cut him free, put his arm around my shoulder and slowly stand him up. He winces. I can tell by his facial expressions, that the pain is more than he should ever endure.

When we get downstairs, Christa, Zen and Octavia, have our enemies at gun point. No one moves as I pass by. We make it back to the truck, the shield is down, I'm assuming Octavia shut it off. I lay Erik in the backseat then climb in beside him. He looks so fragile. Like a vase that's been glued back together.  
Back at Arc, he's rushed into a small room, aided by four doctors.

"I told you not to go" My mother wouldn't look at me as she fumbled with papers on her desk.  
"I had to" I sighed.  
"You could've died!"  
"Well I didn't" The words spat out of me like a bullet speeding through the air.  
I left her office, my brain thumping. I thought I was Selfless, I thought I was _normal. _I almost killed the leader of our city. I can't even say _our_ city anymore, because it's not and it'll never be ours again.  
I opened the door to Erik's room. I sat down in the chair beside him and took his hand in mine.  
"I'm so stupid" My vision blurred from oncoming tears. I laid my head on his bare chest.  
"I love you, Erik. I'm so sorry"  
"I-I love you too, Bailey" His voice shook. He squeezed my hand and took a heavy breath. "I'm okay"

I stayed with him for a few hours, then left to get something to eat. I ran into Octavia at the cafeteria.  
"How is he?" She asked, taking a bite of potatoes.  
"He's okay"  
"She's gonna kill us" Octavia dropped her fork and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"I'm not gonna let that happen, I promise"  
She looked at me, her eyes piercing my soul.  
"Brianna will find us, and when she does...We either kill her, or she kills us"  
"There's going to be an attack here" I said. "We're safe, for now. But when the time comes...She'll die"  
Octavia smiles at the thought.  
"Hopefully" She takes another bite of her food.  
"Yeah" I say, stiff and emotionless.

I leave the cafeteria and check on Erik. He's finally gotten enough strength to sit up. His face bruised and sliced, but he's still beautiful.  
"How're you feeling?" I ask.  
He smiles. "Better now that you're here"  
"Oh hush" I laugh and sit in the chair next to him.  
"I couldn't kill her" I said. "I felt the anger and the need to kill, but I couldn't"  
He looks at me and rests his hand on my shoulder.  
"We'll get her sooner or later, okay"  
"Okay" I say. "Okay"


	5. Chapter 5

Erik was finally able to come out of his room. I helped him walk to the cafeteria, I got his food and sat down across from him.  
"We need to get you battle ready again" I laughed, taking a spoonful of soup into my mouth.  
"I know, I'll be ready tonight or tomorrow"  
"Erik, you don't have to-"  
"Yes I do" He interrupted.  
"Okay, okay" I said under my breath.  
That night, we trained in a room they used to call The Ball Room.  
Erik punched bags of sand until his knuckles bled. I tossed my knives at the targets that were stapled to a plywood board.  
"Let's fight" Erik said, inching towards me.  
"I don't think that's a good idea"  
He threw his fist at my temple, knocking me to the ground.  
"Cheap shot" I said, gathering myself.  
"Prove it"  
I balled my fist and swung at him, missing by an inch.  
"C'mon, Bailey"  
I swung again, hitting his left shoulder. He cried out in pain.  
"Nice hit" He smiled

An alarm rang through my ears.  
"Let's go!" Erik yelled as he grabbed my hand.  
We ran into the lobby, which was now overrun by Wisdom troops.  
"Bailey!" My mother yelled. "You need to get out of here"  
"Not without you!"  
"There's no time, Bailey!"  
Bullets buzzed by our heads.  
"Zen has a helicopter on the roof, take it and head to Savannah, in Miami. It's a place just like the city, dome and everything...Good luck!"  
She pulled me into a hug and whispered "I love you"

Erik and I darted to a large door at the back of the building. A group of Wisdom troops blocked our path.  
"Move!" I yelled, pulling out my pistol.  
"Threat!" They were completely in sync and under the control of Brianna Caldwell. They start firing, one bullet hitting my leg as I jump behind a pillar.  
"I'm hit!" I scream. The bullet hole on my leg gushes blood.  
Erik rushed over, tore some of his coat and tied it around the wound.  
"Can you run?" He asked as he pulled me up.  
"Yeah" I replied, wiping sweat from my forehead.  
I ran out from behind the pillar and tackled one of the guys, stabbing him in the shoulder. I kick open the door and let Erik in front of me, this way, a bullet can hit me instead of him. We went full sprint when we got to the Helicopter that was hovering beside the building. Erik went first, then me. I jumped, missing the platform and falling. Octavia's hand catches mine. She struggles to get a good grip. A bullet then grazes her arm and she lets out a scream like no other. She still continues to hold me, even though her arm is throbbing. She finally pulls me in and examines her arm.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"It's just a graze" She smiles through the pain.

Christa sat against the back wall, looking at a journal someone from Arc gave to her. We flew away, just as Arc met it's demise.  
"In here, it says that this place was once called The United States Of America, then after the war...The cities left standing were put under a dome. They tested our strengths and weaknesses...It says that our city was the most successful test. They called the city _Resurgence, _because it was built from the ashes of the old world"  
Christa flipped through the journal, exposing the deepest secrets of the government before the war.  
We flew over tall buildings and destroyed highways. Then a white dome appeared, it was cracked and chunks of it were missing.  
We looked in awe as we flew through Miami. Buildings destroyed, roads almost gone, water gulping up the asphalt. The ocean seemed to stretch on forever, but that was only the simulation of the dome, surprisingly it was still working.  
We landed on the road. The helicopter had ran out of gas, we've been running on fumes for the past hour, we're lucky it got us this far.  
Trees and vines grew between the broken cement buildings, it was beautiful and tragic at the same time.  
A sign above our head read, _Welcome to Miami.  
_But it wasn't very welcoming...

THE BROKEN.


End file.
